Joints of this type are usually used for power transmission to driven or steered wheels of motor vehicles. The rotational axes of the rotatable members interconnected by means of the joint shall have an ability of being angularly tilted up to about 50.degree. in order to allow a satisfactory guiding.
At big angular tilt and big torque transmission the rolling bodies of the joint will be subjected to big, unsymmetrical forces in certain positions, when the rolling bodies contact walls in grooves crossing each other, whereby the rolling bodies will be pressed against the retainer in such a manner that friction losses and wear will appear at the contact between the rolling bodies and the retainer, where sliding will occur.